


Shoes

by timelords_wizards_winchesters



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelords_wizards_winchesters/pseuds/timelords_wizards_winchesters
Summary: Rose Tyler knows that the best way to get to the Doctor's hearts is through his converse. The Doctor knows that Rose Tyler is absolutely brilliant.





	Shoes

Without Rose, the TARDIS felt rather empty, the Doctor noticed, as he fiddled with the wires under the TARDIS console. Usually, she would be there while he worked on repairs - they'd spent hours there in the console room, just the two of them, the Doctor fine-tuning the TARDIS and Rose keeping him company.

If she was happy, loaded with energy, she would talk his ear off, rambling about anything and everything. He liked when she did that because he learned more about her, and more of Rose was always a wonderful thing. That, at least, he could admit. 

Sometimes, though, when she was tired, she would simply plop down in the jump seat with a book, put her feet up on the console, and sip on a cup of tea in comfortable silence. He liked when she did that, too, because he could sneak glances - take breaks and just watch her. The way the corner of her mouth turned up when she thought something was amusing, the way she bit her lip when it was something suspenseful or mysterious, the way her shoulders relaxed and her hair, still wet from a shower, fell over her eyes - 

"Ow!" he cried suddenly as wires sparked around his fingertips, drawing him from his train of thought. A lovely train of thought, but a bit concerning - it was becoming overwhelming, his fondness for Rose Tyler. He opened his mouth to say something to her, but his eyes scanned over empty space and he frowned when he remembered her absence. The silence in the console room was suddenly too much, despite the ship's steady humming.

It was always like this whenever she went to visit Jackie - the Doctor had joined them for tea a few hours earlier, Rose dragging him along while he complained halfheartedly. He would never admit to himself, let alone to his companion, that he treasured the afternoons spent in Jackie's flat, when they would sit on the sofa, Rose tucked into his side as they listened to her mother ramble on. It was all worth it, when Rose would look up at him with her puppy-dog eyes, when she would beam at him with her tongue-in-teeth smile and reach up to press a soft kiss to his cheek -  

And there it was again, that dangerous train of thought. 

The jump seat was still empty. He looked to the TARDIS doors, hoping Rose would magically appear. She did not. 

After tea, Jackie liked to drag Rose on short shopping trips, and there was only so much of domestic life that the Doctor could handle. Rose was aware of this, of course, and she's shoved him back in the direction of the TARDIS.

"I'll be home before eleven," she'd promised him. His hearts warmed when she'd said it - a soft, fuzzy feeling, accompanying the idea that Rose considered the TARDIS to be her home. The hum of the ship increased in pitch for a moment, agreeing with his thought. 

While the Doctor was lost in thought, yet again, he had not noticed the TARDIS doors swinging open noiselessly, or heard the shuffling of Rose's feet on the grating as she stepped inside. 

"Hi," she said casually, dropping a few bags at her feet. The Doctor started, fumbling with the sonic screwdriver in his hands, and quickly pulled himself out from under the console.

"Rose!" he greeted warmly, watching her shrug her jacket off and hang it over the railing. He stood quickly, hugging her. He delighted in the scent of her hair, subtly floral. She giggled at him. 

"Haven't been gone that long," she said, returning his embrace. He grinned manically and released her after a moment. Rose picked up her bags. 

"I'm just gonna put these things away and make a cuppa. You want one?"

"Oh, yes. And some - "

"Biscuits," she said with him, and his grin widened. 

"I'll pick out a movie?" he offered.

"Sounds lovely. Be back in a mo."

Rose disappeared down the corridor toward the kitchen, pausing before she turned the corner to give him one last brilliant smile. The Doctor made his way to the media room, removing his pinstriped coat and loosening his tie as he shuffled through the thousands of films he had stacked on the shelves that lined the wall. 

He was looking for a twenty-seventh century comedy he hadn't shown her yet, deciding that he wanted to hear her laugh, when he heard the tiny thud of her footsteps on the carpeted floor behind him. He hated carpets, but Rose liked them, and he liked Rose. As did the TARDIS, so he discovered in his ninth life when he found that the ship had opted for a velvety rug at Rose's request. 

She placed the tea tray on the nearest table and picked up her mug - a swirly pink and blue one she'd bought at the last intergalactic market he'd taken her to, one that kept her tea perfectly warm no matter how long she left it out. She held out the Doctor's, a plain dark blue one, and he accepted it gratefully, taking a long sip and smiling. 

The domesticity of it struck him for a moment. He decided he didn't mind all that much.

"Sweet enough for ya?" she teased, sipping from her own mug. 

"Perfect, thank you."

He placed the cup down gently to turn back to the shelf and locate the film he'd been searching for when he heard her yawn loudly. 

"Can we skip the film tonight?" she asked as he turned around. She was already snuggling under a blanket on her claimed couch corner, nursing her cup. "I'll only fall asleep."

"Course we can," he said amicably, plopping down in the center of the couch and kicking his feet up onto the coffee table in front of him. Rose tucked her legs over his lap, leaning back into a pillow and sighing.

"Jackie wore you out, then," he teased, trailing his fingers up and down her calf absentmindedly. He pretended not to notice the way that she shivered at his touch. 

"You have no idea," Rose groaned, but there was a humorous tone to her voice that made him smile. "She made me walk into every single shop we went past."

"That sounds like your mother."

"They've rebuilt Henricks, you know. I forgot how much I hated that place until I stepped inside it again. Ran into my old boss - it was really very awkward. I did find some nice clothes there, though. Had to get new shoes again, after that last incident on - what was that planet called?"

"Fairvos," the Doctor informed her. 

"Yeah. Fairvos. Anyways, I had to get new shoes, after that alien dog peed on them and they melted."

She gave him a pointed look and he held up his hands in mock defense.

"I was an entirely innocent party in that scenario!" he said. "At least they weren't on your feet at the time!"

"Well, yes, but the point still stands. No more planets with toxic peeing dogs, no matter how cute they were. I loved those shoes. Imagine what you'd have done if they'd ruined your favorite trainers."

Her eyes drifted down the Doctor's long legs, her gaze falling on his worn and dirty white converse. Her eyes lit up suddenly and she nearly spilled her tea.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" she exclaimed, shoving her mug into his hands. "I'll be right back!"

She darted from the room, leaving the Doctor alone on the couch feeling rather confused. A moment later, she was back, her arms tucked behind her, hiding something. Her smile was wide, but her demeanor was suddenly shy. She was nervous - he could tell from the way she adorably chewed on her bottom lip. He was distracted for a moment, just watching her mouth, before he forcibly tore away his gaze and met her eyes.

"What is it, Rose?"

She shuffled her bare feet on the ground and seemed to hesitate for a moment. His brow furrowed. 

"Rose, are you alright?"

The moment she looked up from the floor and saw his concerned expression, she shook her head. The Doctor relaxed, only slightly at first, but the corners of his mouth turned up into a bright, albeit confused, grin as he watched her worry melt into a soft, sweet smile. 

"No, no, everything's fine! 'S just - um, well, I got ya something. While I was out today."

His hearts picked up their pace - she'd been thinking of him, while she was shopping today, just like he'd been thinking of her. His grin widened. 

"Here," she said, revealing the gift-wrapped box she had hidden behind her back. The wrapping paper was a dark blue that sparkled in the dim light. She stepped forward and shoved it into his arms, suddenly eager. "Open it!"

He accepted the box from her, holding it gingerly.

"What is it?"

"Jus' open it and find out, ya daft alien."

"Fine, fine," he laughed, tearing at the corner of the paper to reveal a cardboard box with a lid. He looked up at Rose, who was watching him intently. 

"Look inside, already!"

The Doctor removed the lid of the box carefully and pushed aside the tissue paper. He couldn't help but laugh happily when he saw what was inside. It was a brand new pair of converse - bright pink. The wide grin that crossed his face was entirely involuntary as he hurriedly took them out of the box, kicking off his dirty white shoes and slipping on the new colorful ones. He admired them as he tired the laces, excitement and giddiness mounting while he continued rambling to Rose.

"Absolutely brilliant, these are!" he exclaimed as he stood up straight, tapping his toes on the floor.

"Ya like them, then?"

"Oh, yes."

"I was in the shop anyways, looking for shoes," she said, beaming at him. "And then I saw those, and I thought of you - "

He interrupted her quickly, crushing her to his chest in a tight hug. Her arms immediately came up around his neck and he swung her in a circle.

"You are brilliant, have I told you that, Rose Tyler?" he said as he set her down.

"And I figured - since I needed shoes anyways - I bought a pair for me, too. We'll match," she giggled.

"Molto bene!" he said happily, causing her to laugh more. 

"'M glad you like them."

"They're brilliant, Rose, really, they are!"

She bit her lip again, and he could tell she was hesitating. 

"What is it?"

"Do you know what today is?" she asked him after a moment. When he stared at her blankly, she shook her head and smiled. He racked his brain for answers, but couldn't come up with anything. 

"I haven't a clue," he admitted.

"Well, um, it's been two years. Since I met you - since I started travelling with you. I noticed when I looked at the calendar at Mum's. March 26. Mind you, that's not counting the year you accidentally skipped - "

The Doctor's jaw went slack with awe as he stared at her - a tiny, pink and yellow, wonderfully special human - who could make him speechless with a simple pair of shoes.

Rose trailed off when she noticed his expression.

"Doctor?" she asked softly, reaching up and gently brushing his hair off of his forehead. Her mental presence tingled at the edge of his when her fingers skimmed across his temple. He caught her hand and held it there, initiating contact. It wasn't the first time he'd bridged their minds that way, but Rose was still surprised. He projected what he was feeling - thankful, happy, contentment. She smiled up at him, pulling away her hand to wrap her arms around his waist and pull him closer to her. She snuggled into his embrace, laying her head on his chest between his hearts. His lips brushed against her forehead ever so slightly. 

"Thank you, Rose," he whispered. 

He felt her smile into his shirt, and knew she heard the words he didn't say, that she'd felt it as his mind brushed the edge of her consciousness. 

_I love you._

"You're welcome," she replied softly, and though the words were muddled, he knew she felt the same as she hugged him tighter. 

_I love you too._


End file.
